Mascarada
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Un accidente, un encuentro, en un baile donde nadie ve tu rostro. Un Belphegor que por una noche cambia bastante.


_Holaaaa a todos… tengo que confesarlo… (-.-') este es mi primer Hetero XD ( me especializo más en Yaoi y Yuri ), y va dedicado a _LittleSkyeBlue _por su cumpleee ( feliz cumpleaños *.* ), se me ocurrió mientras veía una película de época antigua XD, en mi mente me imagine a todos los de KHR vestidos como burgueses con esas grandes pelucas blancas XD jajajaja, solo queda aclarar…_

_-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y blablabla XD._

_-Puede que el fic no tenga mucho sentido ( igual que todos mis pensamientos XD ) pero trataré que todos los personajes mantengan sus personalidades intactas, quizás algunos cambios por aquí y por allá pero no gran cosa._

_Disfruten-Kora! (^.^)…_

* * *

><p><span>Mascarada<span>

Era una noche muy particular, en la mansión Vongola se solía hacer varias celebraciones a lo largo del año, siempre formales, siempre de etiqueta y con la mafia más respetada del mundo. Pero esta noche era especial, porque no se celebraba nada en especial, al Nono solo se le ocurrió hacerlo, quizás estaba de buen humor o simplemente quería distraerse, pero eso no importa, ahora tenía que concentrarme, y tratar de encontrar un traje para esa celebración, no me gusta tener que escoger ropa, prefiero romperla…

-Ushishishi, esta ropa se vería mejor desgarrada por mis cuchillas.

-Bel-kun esta es una noche perfecta para que te veas como un príncipe- dijo Lussuria con ese tono particular de voz que tenía.

-Pero que dices, yo SOY un príncipe, sea como sea que me vista.

-Mira este, es perfecto para tii- dijo mostrándome un bello traje azul, más parecido al calipso, con detalles dorados en los bordes, también venía con un sombrero del mismo color con una especia de pluma blanca gigante encima.

-Sí, supongo que está bien- digo con desanimo, sinceramente no quisiera ir, no se puede pelear allí ¬¬ .

La fiesta de esta noche se puede decir que es de disfraces, pero más específicamente es una mascarada.

Todos los invitados deben asistir con alguna mascara y con ropa de época. Por suerte no tuve que esforzarme buscando el traje, Lussuria se encargó de todo.

-soy el único que no debe llevar mascara, mi flequillo me tapa los ojos…

-Déjate de hablar Bel-kun y ve a arreglarte…

-si si, lo que digas…

Ponerme esta cosa fue realmente una odisea, es una ropa muy rara y complicada realmente.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos nos subimos a nuestro VariaMovil XD.

-Ushishishi todos se ven muy ridículos XD.

-VOOOOOIIII! Mantén la boca cerrada maldito bastardo.

-Bel-sempai usted se ve tan ridículo como nosotros…

- ¬¬ estúpida rara..

El Boss tenía un traje al estilo "fantasma de la ópera" todo negro, con capa y una máscara que le tapaba la mitad derecha del rostro.

Lussuria tenía un traje similar al mío pero en un tono fucsia, su sombrero no tenía la pluma y un antifaz del mismo color que parecían lentes grandes.

A Froggy le toco un traje clásico de color Verde jade sin sombrero y una máscara blanca que le tapaba todo el rostro.

-Oye Froggy ¿no te dieron máscara?

- ¬¬ muy gracioso Bel-sempai

-Ushishishi perdón, es que no hay mucha diferencia entre la máscara y tu cara.

Squalo traía un traje como el de los "tres mosqueteros", era de color rojo sangre, traía un antifaz que le tapaba la mitad superior del rostro, sin sombrero y de su cinturón colgaba una espada dorada.

No pude burlarme de Levi porque le tocó cuidar la base, así que fuimos sin él.

En el trayecto todo estuvo en silencio…

-El príncipe está aburrido…

-Bel-sempai…¬¬ deje de tirarme sus cuchillas-dijo al tiempo que se las quitaba, las doblaba y las dejaba caer al piso sin ningún cuidado. Esa rana estúpida no deja que me divierta, pero no estoy de ánimo para pelear con él.

De repente el VariaMovil se detiene, al parecer llegamos. Al bajar veo una gran multitud en el jardín, y comento…

-Parece ser que será una fiesta en grande…

-En noveno me dijo que habrían muchos invitados, incluyendo al mocoso, sus guardianes y algunas otras personas que trajo-dijo Squalo con cara de pocos amigos.

- (¬¬) –este fue el aporte del jefe Ushishishi.

Al entrar al salón principal nos dimos cuenta que todo estaba ambientado para que pareciera de verdad que estábamos en otra época, y como todos traían máscara no pude reconocer a nadie.

La mansión Vongola siempre ha sido muy elegante, pero ahora hasta un candelabro gigante habían puesto para crear un ambiente distinto, había muebles extraños de madera, hasta tocaban música anticuada.

Cuando dejé de observar el lugar me di cuenta que me habían dejado solo, todos habían desaparecido, ahí estaba yo, parado como inteligente (cada uno se para cómo puede XD ) solo estorbando el paso, así que decidí ir en busca de algo para tomar.

El lugar estaba repleto, así que eventualmente chocaba con otros invitados. Ya cerca de la mesa donde estaban los tragos atropello a alguien…

-Hahiii mi vestido!– una chica muy extraña grito, pero la ignoré y fui a buscar una copa que estaba solo a un metro y medio de mí.

-Oye idiota, date vuelta – me pregunte que sucedía, a que idiota le estarían hablando, así que muy curioso di media vuelta y lo siguiente que sentí fue algo muy helado en la cara.

-Pero que…! – sí, era jugo de naranja, a quien se le ocurre servir jugo en una reunión como esta ¬¬ .

-Eso te lo mereces por idiota!–era la chica extraña que había gritado hace poco, tenía su vestido manchado con algo color naranja, quizás se derramo su jugo encima y me echo la culpa a mí.

-Pero que te sucede!, loca. – Rayos, me pillo con la guardia baja.

-Uiii! El loco eres tú! – unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, eso me confundió un poco. De repente se fue corriendo, desapareció entre la multitud.

Me dirigí al baño, limpie lo más que pude la ropa, mi cabello y rostro. Decidí que la fiesta había terminado para mí, estaba aburrido, solo quería regresar a la base. Así que salí del baño y para evitar a tanta gente salgo por una puerta trasera que daba con los jardines traseros donde no había nadie.

-Que tranquilo está aquí…( suspiro )…uh?- escucho unos sollozos cerca. Me dirijo al lugar de donde sale el ruido y reconozco a la chica loca esa, estaba prácticamente escondida.

- Porque lloras tanto?, es solo jugo…

-Déjame en paz! – estaba muy molesta conmigo.

-Perdóname…- yo? Pidiendo perdón? Que me está pasando…

Entre lágrimas me dice – ya no importa…ya no me importa nada!...no podré disfrutar del baile, me voy.- se pone de pie y se dispone a irse. Me siento muy tentado a dejarla ir, pero también siento que es mi culpa, conciencia? Será que tengo un poco de remordimientos?.

-espera…quieres bailar conmigo? – definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

-no te ofendas, pero yo solo quería bailar con mi príncipe (pensando en Tsuna).

-Pero yo pertenezco a la realeza – me mira con cara de "si, claro" – de verdad, soy un príncipe.

-Lo único que tienes de realeza es que eres un real fastidio ¬¬

Ella se estaba volviendo una gran molestia, no permitiría que me insultara así y pusiera en duda mi superioridad, así que le tome el brazo y la lleve adentro.

-Oye! Suéltame! – Era muy molesta, pero sus gritos me encantaban, más que una petición, para mí era un reto y claro que no la iba a soltar.

Cuando llegamos al salón donde estaba la música el ambiente estaba distinto, había una luz tenue, todo estaba más tranquilo y la música era lenta; no me podía salvar de un lento, yo la había invitado a bailar y ahí estaba ella, en contra de su voluntad pero ahí estaba Ushishishi.

Así que tome su mano y su cintura, la acerque a mí y comenzamos a bailar, como todo un príncipe yo la dirigía, noté que evitaba mirarme a los ojos, era tan adorable como una presa acorralada, dentro de mi comenzó a crecer el deseo de probar su sangre, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Continuamos bailando, con movimientos suaves, meciéndonos al compás de la música, al principio se resistía un poco, pero luego se fue soltando, cediendo a mis movimientos.

Cuando la canción hubo terminado me miró de una forma extraña, juraría que vi un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando me miró directamente, eso hizo que me estremeciera.

-Voy a buscar algo para tomar, espérame, te traeré algo.

-si…

Me sentía muy extraño, porque era tan educado con ella? Yo no era yo, hablaba y actuaba diferente a lo que cotidianamente hacía, que me ocurría?.

Aunque todo estaba ambientado con estilos muy diferentes a los actuales los tragos, bebidas y esas cosas eran muy actuales, la verdad es que desentonaban mucho con el entorno. Tomé dos vasos que tenían un líquido amarillo con espuma encima y algunos adornos.

-Aquí tienes…

Tomó el vaso con nerviosismo y se lo bebió enseguida, la verdad quedé atónito por la velocidad con que se lo tomó, cuando retiró el vaso de sus labios noté que le había quedado espuma en el labio superior, así que con una mano le sujete el rostro y con la otra le quité la espuma lentamente, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, me miraba fijamente como esperando que pasara algo más. Yo no me moví, solo me quede ahí mirándola, pero ella lentamente comenzó a deslizar su rostro hacía mí, yo estaba prácticamente paralizado, no sabía si corresponderle o rechazarle.

-Sempai…deje a su novia, nos tenemos que ir – Fran había aparecido en el momento preciso.

Ella se apartó de mí, Fran nos observaba con su semblante de indiferencia.

-Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto haber bailado contigo, adiós.-dije estas palabras antes de besar su mano y me retiré rápidamente sin darle oportunidad de responder, ya me sentía incómodo, solo quería volver a ser yo, aunque esta nueva persona en que me convertí esta noche no me desagrada del todo.

FIN

* * *

><p>Sí, sé lo que dirán, cambien un poco a Bel, un poco mucho XD jajaja pero si lo dejaba tal cual era sería un mata-pasiones totalmente XD. Quise hacer algo distinto a mis otros fic's, quería algo más delicado y dulce, no como mis otras historias donde hay acción, mucha acción XD, en la pareja sin tanta dulzura. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, acepto críticas constructivas, ovaciones, monumentos a mi grandiosidad XD, amenazas de muerte XD, todo tipo de pago: dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve xD jajjaja. Gracias por leer, cuídense, chaitoo.<p> 


End file.
